


Dirty Filthy Used

by Rrrowr



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Dubious Consent, Fingerfucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrrowr/pseuds/Rrrowr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has Deucalion as an unlikely source of help with his virginity problem. Deucalion makes him work for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Filthy Used

Stiles should be embarrassed by how needy he sounded, but he couldn’t help it. Deucalion was spreading him open on three fingers and seemed content to let Stiles fuck himself on them while grinding around on his lap. Stiles wasn’t so sure he’d have the same restraint, if their positions were switched — not that he could even imagine it… oh, well, actually. Maybe he could. He gave over to the idea with a shaky moan.

Deucalion gripped one hip to steady him, but wasn’t inclined to do anything more than let Stiles work himself into a frenzy above him. Stiles clutched the back of the sofa with both hands and choked back an awful sound as he shoved back onto those fingers but got nothing more than a twinge as they brushed past the place he wanted them most.

"Tell me, Stiles," Deucalion said with an infuriating calm. “Was it the fear of being killed that drove you to come to me? Or was it the desperation after discovering how reluctant your pack would be to fuck you under these admittedly dire circumstances?"

Stiles shook as he glared down at Deucalion. “Sh-shut up and just get on with it, already."

"Oh come now. That’s hardly the excitement an old man likes to hear in his partners," Deucalion chided. He lifted his chin and smiled at Stiles. “If you want me to fuck you, then prove it."

"I don’t _want_ anything from you," Stiles snapped, but as soon as Deucalion pulled his fingers out and made to shove Stiles off of him, he could feel the climbing dread tighten around his spine. He wrapped his arms around Deucalion’s shoulders and pleaded, “No, no, I didn’t mean it! Please! I need you to fuck me, please!"

Relief sobbed out of him as soon as he felt Deucalion’s fingers inside him again. It flowed out of him in quiet hiccups and gasps even as Deucalion covered his mouth with his own. He was being kissed, but not deeply. He wondered, distantly, if Deucalion liked hearing him, since he couldn’t see Stiles at all. The fear that Deucalion might call the whole thing off made Stiles return the kisses as hungrily as he could. He didn’t want to die. He didn’t want someone to drag him through a nightmare only to wind up dead, hanging from a tree with his throat slashed and his brains spilling out the side of his head.

He’d rather have this by far, and Deucalion — damn him — seemed happy to make it good, happy to kiss him and fuck him open and ruin him so he couldn’t be anyone’s virgin sacrifice. He was all too glad to grab Stiles by the hips and make his thrusts that much harder and deeper, make Stiles cry that much louder. And then, at the end of it all, he took in a lungful of Stiles’ scent straight from his neck. 

"Mmm, you smell used," he said. “Utterly filthy."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://rrrowr.tumblr.com/post/53410489745) on tumblr


End file.
